The Flames of Olympus: The Burning Earth Ch02
'CHAPTER 2: Snake Ladies and Lunch' Holy Crap!!! I'd just killed a giant snake chicken, and now I was running through the streets of Manhattan. I racked my brain. Had my mother really tried to kill me with demon chicken from T.G.I.F's?!? Who knew, all I knew is that I was totaly screwed from that moment on. I suddenly realized I was running super fast. Like so fast I couldn't even see my shadow. I looked behind me, and saw my bare feet leaving a blazing trail of fire. I screeched to a halt as I looked up at the Brookyln bridge, a gaint tan walkway that spanned across the East River from Brooklyn to Manhattan. I sighed. I had to leave. That Chicken thing was probably going to come back and kill me or something. Now your probably wondering... How does he know all of this!? Well, I know this because I've read so many books over the years it's scary. I began to trek across the bridge at a fast pace, faster than I was moments before. I stopped at the end of the bridge and then walked down below it. I sat on the small bay under the bridge (y'know the part where hobo's sleep) next to the water. The brown muddy liquid of the East churned at my feet. I stuck my feet in the river and the water stopped churning. Suddenly it bust into a gyser of insanley hot water I yelped and scooted back as a hand burst out of the river and grabbed the ground where I had been. And then I saw them. Three figures climbing out of the water. Three naked women materzlized on the shore dripping wet, their buxom chests exposed. I looked closely (don't think me perverted though.) They were buff, like body builders, and had snakes for hair. The first women had blue snakes on her head and matching blue nail polish. Right below her belly button was the word "Stheno." The second snake lady had long vipers and white nail polish. A tatoo on her arm read "Euryale." And the third naked snake women was on her knees, half in the water, wearing sun glasses. Her long sharp nails were black and she had red viper hair. Across both her hand's was the word "Medusa." Medusa? Like from the myths, I thought. No that can't be. I looked at their hair. Snakes for hair. That ment Gorgons... crap, I thought, I'm so screwed. The snake ladies snapped their claws and clothes appeared on them. Then they chased me. I ran like hell past shops, setting of car aralms, and knocking over people. I ran into a shop that said New York Deli, and instanly regretted it. The sisters were already waiting for me there, and when I stepped inside, the one called Stheno locked the door. "Uh... Hi gals..." I said. I pretended to laugh. "Uh, yeah. How ya doing?" They hissed. "Do not think you can fool us demigod boy. We can smell the deity in your veinssss..." Medusa hissed. "Yesss, Yesss..." Euryale commented. "We will drink your blood till you dry." Medusa turned, a frown on her face. "BUT WE WE'RE GONNA TURN HIM INTO A STATUE! YOU SAID BIG SISTER!!!" "Shut it, Medusa. Or I'll turn you to stone." "But you can't..." Medusa snickered. "Shut up!" I took the distraction, and lunged, slicing up Stheno. "SISTER!" the two others cried. I lunged at Euryale and chopped her into dust too. "But how!?" Medusa screeched. "My sister's are immortal!!!!!" "Well then you aren't," I grinned. Medusa made to take her glasses off, but I sliced her head off instead. She disentegrated into nothing. I sighed and sat down, grabbing me a New York Style Po Boy off the deli counter. Lunch was served. Category:The Flames of Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:KratosChaos